


Strange Philosophy

by BarPurple



Series: Mollcroft for the win [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the day he'd had Mycroft didn't think anything would improve his mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Philosophy

Mycroft leant back against the front door and sighed heavily. Today had been tedious and frustrating, but he was finally home and had at least succeeded in not ordering a hit on several of his more irritating counter-parts in various European governments. He had planned them, in careful detail; the thought exercise had gotten Anthea and him through the more difficult parts of the day. He took a deep breath and winced at the tension in his neck. He shrugged out of his overcoat and started towards his study, it was only them he heard the music, a slow blues piano and a deep sultry female voice.

He pushed open his study door and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the low light. A slow smile spread across his face as he propped himself against the door frame, arms folded across his chest. In the middle of his study Molly Hooper was swaying slowly to the music, her hair tumbling loose down her back, she’d had it braided today judging by the waves in it, a crystal tumbler of whisky in her hand as she crooned, a little off key, to the song;

“…I like my men like I like my whiskey, aged and mellow…”

“I’m glad to hear it my dear.”

Molly jumped and turned to face him, she’d not been aware of his arrival; some of the dark liquid sloshed from the glass and splashed the front of her shirt, no wait that was his shirt she was wearing, and now she was facing him he could see she was wearing very little else. A blush of embarrassment tinted her cheeks as she bit her lip and opened her arms to him. He strode across the room and let her wrap him in the warmth of her embrace. His hands slid across her silk covered waist, this shirt had never felt this good before. She smelt of whiskey and citrus, she felt like home. The tribulations of the day melted from him as her free hand gently rubbed his neck. He curled around her and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

“I would love to always come home to this, to you.”

“My lease is up at the end of the month.”

He pulled away from her, just enough to see her face. Her soft, brown eyes held a trace of worry, they’d not even vaguely mentioned moving in together, which is what she was suggesting unless he’d totally misinterpreted her meaning.

“You’d move in here, with me?”

She nodded quickly; “If you’d like me to. I know we’ve not talked about it, but you looked so happy to see me tonight and I want to see that look on your face every night. I mean if you think we’ve moving too fast, that’s not a problem, I can renew my lease for another…”

She squeaked as he stopped her babbling with a soft kiss. The whiskey glass tumbled on to the thick carpet; Molly wound her hand around his tie and lost herself in his kiss as the sweet blues played in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Catherine Russell's Aged and Mellow - brilliant song


End file.
